Longing for the Kill
by Moldychesee
Summary: Jezebel Mora Marchand is a force to be reckoned with. Ready for the games, with nothing to lose. She's no individual, she's not beautiful; she's bloodthirsty, longing for the kill.
1. Interviews

**I don't own The Hunger Games, or the Universe it takes place in. Just the characters in this story are mine.**

* * *

**Beauty is overrated.**

These Capitol citizens see too much in me. I don't understand why I have to parade around in a frilly dress to impress them all. Can't I just show them my fighting skills and be over with it?

Some would call me a Career. I am an assassin, ready to kill. At least, that's how my mind works. What Caesar says doesn't really register in my mind.

"Pardon? Could you please repeat that?"

I get a laugh from the crowd. I'm not trying to be funny, why can't they see that?

"Are you ready for the games, Jezebel?"

"Caesar, I am more ready than any other tribute."

"Well, I wish you good luck in the games, Jezebel."

With that, I'm whisked off the stage, and the bumbling idiot of a 'partner' I have is walking on stage. Seems he's charming the crowd. Lovely.

Jezebel Mora Marchand is my name. I'm from District Two, and I've been training since I was 11 for the Hunger Games. Now that I'm 17, I'm here, I almost got in last year, but I volunteered too late. After the Gamemaker's assessment, they gave me a score of 9. I'm happy with it, but I think I could have gotten better. I don't really want the other tributes to be too intimidated by me yet anyways. I want the blood of other tributes on my hands. And when I'm Victor, I'll celebrate like there's no tomorrow.


	2. Bael

When I get back from the interview, I'm exhausted. Capitol citizens are truly annoying. They're all pompous and arrogant. Still, things would be a lot different. I wouldn't have all this food right now, or the luxury of this bed. It's like a cloud. And the alcohol is something I've never really had much of before. The servants really don't care how much of it I drink, so long as I'm happy. I won't drink too much tonight. The after effects can be pretty brutal.

Someone knocks on my door.

"Hello?" I call to the door.

The door opens slightly and Bael steps in.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"I'm fine Bael. Why do you ask me stupid shit like that?"

"Well, I care about you, that's one reason."

"I don't need anyone to care about me." I retort, slurring every word. I go to take a swig of whatever I'm drinking and end up spilling it down the front of the dress I haven't changed out of yet. Bael quietly scolds me. His work is crushed and rumpled under my intoxicated body.

"I'm sorry. I've ruined all your work."

No. Not this. My soft side shows way too much when I drink.

This is why I drink alone.

"Jez, it's fine. No one else is ever going to wear it. At least the liquor is white, and no more of that for you." He sits on my bed and takes the bottle away from me like I'm a child or something. "It's just gonna be put in a museum after this."

Which only reminds drunk me of my impending doom.

"Bael, I'm gonna die in there, aren't I? Nobody here likes me enough to be my ally."

"You aren't thinking straight. You'll win."

"I think about death a lot. It's basically been my life, bloodshed." He puts my head against his chest and shushes me. "But I do."

"Stay with me. Don't let them take me away tomorrow."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

We sit there for a while, his arm around me.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Okay."

* * *

When I wake up, it's still dark out, probably around 2 in the morning. Just like Bael said earlier, he stayed until I fell asleep. He didn't go far though. I find him sleeping in the armchair across my room. I pad over to him on the hardwood floor holding my throbbing head. I gently shake his shoulder to wake him, and he does.

"What?" He asks groggily.

"There's room in my bed you know."

"Yeah."

"Come on."

I pull him up out of the chair and walk him over. Bael climbs on the bed and drags me down with him. He's holding me close, and even though I like it, it feels wrong. I can't accept love. I try to push away, but he just holds me closer.

"Just try to sleep." He mumbles before dozing off again.

He's dead weight now. I'm not strong enough to move him. Damn.


	3. The First Day

**AU: Thank you to all the readers who have read my story. I started this story right before March Break, and I'm back to school now, so don't be surprised if updates take a little while to come along. Please read and review, it's appreciated!  
**

**Thank you all,**

**Moldychesee**

**PS: I don't own The Hunger Games, or this universe.**

* * *

The sun is low in the sky, and I can feel the initial heat seeping from the air. I feel sweat trickle down my forehead as I scan the other tributes.

The gong sounds.

I'm off my pedestal running towards the Cornucopia. The first thing I grab is a sharp knife. I slice the throat of the tribute beside me. His blood spills out, covering the tribute in front of him with crimson. I pick up a bag, not caring about content and throw it over my shoulders. I see more knifes on the ground, and run to pick them up.

"Hey," I say as I stab the other girl who tried to pick them up.

She clutches her stomach, and I slit her throat. Blood sprays in my face, I wipe it off and take the knives. Seeing another backpack, I throw it over the smaller one. Most people who stayed in the inner circle are bloody messes now. The unharmed ones got a couple things and ran. I look around the cornucopia and see eight bloody bodies and 5 figures.

"You coming?" The boy from 1 says.

"Yeah."

I'll join them for now. Play them for their resources.

"So, is this an alliance?" I ask.

"Yeah," says the girl from four.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" asks the boy from my District.

"Why not?" Says the boy from one. He seems to be the leader of the group. "I'm Teo"

"Joleen." Says the girl from one.

"Aeron." Says the boy from my district.

"Jezebel." I say.

"Klara." Says the girl from four.

"Raziel." Says the boy from four.

"Right now, I think we should leave the cornucopia. Grab everything you can carry, and we'll let the bodies be taken away." Says Teo.

I carry my two bags, knives and a sleeping bag, and bring them to the edge of the inner circle. I sit down on the damp ground with my other tributes and take in my surroundings. We seem to be in a marshland-swamp area. The ground gradually gets more saturated as you walk further. I wonder, what happened to the tributes that ran straight out. Most of them are probably in the low trees now, cursing their wet shoes. The trees on the edge of the inner circle are weeping willows, but when I look back into the marsh, there are mangroves all over.

I hear the hum of hovercrafts. I look back at the inner circle, and a claw comes down to pick up the bodies. I feel a pang of guilt for killing two of them, but at least there will be people at their funerals. I'll win, because I don't want a lonely funeral. I push the feeling down, I don't need it. It will only make my experience here worse if I feel bad about killing. I'll die. Feelings can wait.

The hovercraft takes the last body away, and the first cannon sounds. I count them, even though I already counted the bodies. 6, 7, 8. Eight tributes down, fifteen to go. I smile to myself as I get up from the ground. There will be chilly nights out in the swamp seeing as the ground in the edge is damp and cold. Days, I believe will be humid and hot. Great.

It seems our leader wants us to go back into the inner circle. It's a good idea, considering anywhere but the inner circle is damp and cold. The bloodstains on the ground don't really bug me. Aeron seems to be a little grossed out by them, and so is Klara.

"Now that the bloodbath is over, let's set up camp." I say, trying to be a little more dominant in the alliance. Teo should know that I'm going to try and be leader too.

"Good idea" Teo says. I guess it's a good thing that he's not trying to fight me.

We sort through all the supplies. Food, in one pile, weapons in another, sleeping bags and backpacks in the third. There's a tent in with all the supplies. Tents aren't common, and I refuse to sleep in one because you can't see anything coming. I guess it was there for a stupid tribute.

Sorting through supplies takes longer than expected, and it's dusk now. We set up some sleeping bags as beds, and lay down for the night. Joleen and Raziel are taking watch for now. They'll wake me and Teo up in a few hours.


End file.
